Electronic or electric lock systems include locking devices that operate by means of an electrical current. Some electronic lock systems are powered by an external electrical energy source. For example, an electronic lock system can be line-powered, i.e. powered from a standard electrical utility system. In another example, an electronic lock system can be battery-powered.
Other electronic lock systems are self-powered and comprise an electrical energy generator which is driven by a door handle or lever used by a user for opening the door to which the self-powered lock system is secured.
Some electronic lock systems comprise an authentication device for authenticating and granting access to a user. For electronic lock systems powered by an external power source, the user first enters his identification (ID) using the authentication device. If the ID is valid, the lock mechanism is unlocked and the user is free to open the door. For self-powered electronic lock systems, the user has first to manually activate the door handle connected to the generator for powering the lock system. When sufficient energy has been generated, the electronic lock provides the user with a visual or audible signal for indicating that it is ready to be used. The user then authenticates himself using the authentication system and the lock mechanism is unlocked. Having to activate the door handle before authentication is not intuitive since externally powered electronic lock systems do not require any action from the user before authentication. Therefore, users of a self-powered electronic lock have to be instructed on the method of using the self-powered electronic lock system, which is time-consuming in addition of being inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved self-powered electronic lock system.